As well known in the art, with recent advances in mobile communication technologies, there are widely used a route guide system providing navigation services for estimating an optimal route and/or the shortest route from a current position at which a vehicle is located to a desired destination or point of interest (hereinafter, referred to “POI”), and for providing the estimated route to a user in a form of an image and voice.
A navigation service, to which a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) designed for a vehicle is applied, displays a current position of the vehicle using information received from global positioning system (GPS) satellites and provides facilities based on the current position of the vehicle such that a driver can arrive at a desired POI safely within the shortest travel time. The navigation service obtains a current position and direction of the vehicle using the information received from the GPS satellites, displays a road map and the current position of the vehicle on the road map by map-matching the road map with the current position. In addition, the navigation service tracks a route to the POI based on the POI input by a user using a preset route tracking method, and guides the user along an optimal and/or the shortest route by comparing the current position of the vehicle and a route on which the vehicle travels currently.
However, the above-mentioned POI tracking in the route guide system does not consider dynamic state information of the POI. For example, when a user searches for a POI such as a hospital while on holiday and/or late at night, the user desires to search for a hospital capable of providing clinical and diagnostic services even on holidays and/or late at night. However, the route guide system does not use state information of POI such as whether or not the POI does business and provides clinical services, but provides only a name and a location of the POI, that is static information of the POI. Therefore, the route guide system cannot provide information of the POI useful to the user.